The Time Revolving
by Mayuzumi
Summary: But I don't care, nobody else I wants to care in this world. Leave desire to fuse into time that made history. Remembered or not. RoxisVayne. Deathfic. It's my first try, so please be kind and give me some advice.


Units of time flow so slowly. Seem slow but still left me a pensive stare to moon from behind a small hole. Meanwhile, the chain that rusted arrest me.

But I don't care, nobody else I wants to care in this world. Leave desire to fuse into time that made history. Remembered or not.

Until finally you came … Share this dark room with me. Together in a world that doesn't know the meaning or freedom, religion and other things… The world that born by fairy dust…

-.-

Mana Khemia © Gust Corporation

The Time Revolving (Bleach Version) © Ruise Vein Cort

The Time Revolving (Mana Khemia Version) © Kuu Ikuya

-.-

"Can you sleep?" asked softly a white haired boy with a little smile. Try to give aside fears that continue to hold him in the mean time. His warms hand pulled up another man sleeves that full of blood stains as well as kinds of dirt.

Roxis didn't answer, only a blank stare for a moment before he finally looked back at the silvery moon from the sidelines of the irons bar.

"Roxis… Please. Go to sleep," he pleaded again. Try for the man in front of him to rest just for a while. Although he knew, asleep was tantamount to accelerate the presence of people without humanity.

"If you want to close your eyes, close them first. No need for waiting me. Your waiting is in vain," Roxis replied flatly. Dismissed the smooth tapering fingers that had pulled his sleeve that whatever its basic color. Black? Red? Or… White… Pure white…

"But your condi—"

"Don't give a single glance for my condition. Be thankful I've arrived in this hell first. My body is invulnerable than yours, Vayne," rule out salty or bitter taste that blend in the oral cavity him back saying the words. Cut the sentence which he believed as parable Vayne's sympathy. And he didn't want to get sympathy for others. Especially that was the person he cherished the most.

"But I don't want you to end up like the other—"

"Vayne, cut it out!"

With a soft sigh he walked away. Walking towards dull cloth draped in a corner. Which place he says as a place of confesses.

Override all kinds of sound chain. Override any rancid smell. Leave a side all sense received everyday. And so the artificial mana can say a prayer, "I want to life in a dream world. Back into Al-Revis once again."

The wind rushed. Make burden for itself just to deliver the cold out there into the basement that was so stuffy.

"Me too, Vayne. Me too."

Let… Let my prayer that never materialized to give hope for this tortured soul. Let the curse Gwarch-y-Rhibyn (*) that we never meet ruined our souls. At least there is a unity in all this... at least... What... the word 'at least' it is enough if we're honest?

-.-

Huddled in a corner Vayne bend his legs. While his fingers massage parts of his body that continue to ring, ask for something to be included and can they digested for eight hour onwards. He's human now… just a normal human.

"Vayne." No answer. The boy looked weak, enjoying the torment of tools that keep asking digestion. Ask for something. As with the others organs of the increasingly short supply, without exception, lungs that requesting fresh air.

"Vayne!" Raising his voice, Roxis started shooting chains attached to his two vessel pulse. Making noise for the boy to realize his calling—at least he didn't have to worry if the guards heard the noise he make, no one will come.

Feeling weak to answer, Vayne just lifted his face that growing pale as the time gone. Feel bad if he doesn't give any responded for his former rival.

"Are you alright?" Roxis, it seems the air in this place began to damage the nerve cells in your brain. "If you still have any strength, come here. Take the bread in my pocket." It seems just… maybe?

Crawling slowly the ex-mana approached. Force his trembling hands and legs to move. The distance is just one meter, but with the condition of the body fluids and food shortages, that distance fells so… far.

"Just take it."

"What about you?"

"It's alright. It's my left over this morning," he whispers gently as possible. Try to recall how to show an expression that have been forgotten since two month ago. "Just take it Vayne, I'm full." Lie.

Painted a week smile on his face, Vayne stared in awe at the piece of bread that had just he take. Didn't he care for dull green colors that decorate some parts of that bread, along with black and red colors there?

"It's though." He whined but still enters those six bites of bread into his mouth. Provoke a wistful smile on Roxis face, a man who believes he will start to moaning in pain when the sun shines right in the middles of the blue sky, out there.

-.-

"So… are you willing to make that powder, maybe one of you?" an elderly man saying sarcastically. His right index finger taps on the wooden stick holding his frail body. While the old crystals-covered eyelids would imply that there are kinds of greed.

Vayne didn't answer, just stared at the two men in their armor and stands behind the old man. Wishing he still have Sulpher beside him. Crave for his old power that can free Roxis from their torment.

"Dust? What Dust? It only exists in fantasy worlds," chuckled cynically Roxis glowering figure that has been imprisoned. Not because of crime. Not because of anything concerned with violations. Rest only wills his knowledge as experts on Alchemy—and for Vayne, as the ex-Mana of Wish as well.

Smile behind his white whiskers the old man duck. Equate height with his personal prisoner. "Don't pretend, like the powder with colors of wild poppy and smell of calcinated sea salt. Do you think I'm stupid?" and saying sarcastically. "Aren't you tired with this all? You wish for your old workshop, aren't you?"

"I'm not. And I'm the one who should have asked that old man. There is no definite evidence that you mentioned earlier is really Philosopher Stone (*). Not a single." Give a flat tone even though he knew what he will receive. Typical slaps on his right cheek that turning into blue in no time.

"Really? Then explain how Raymond Lully made of gold for a king in England. How does a George Ripley gave hundreds ponds of gold at the knights of Rhodes when they were attacked by Turks. Where Gustavus Adolphus had countless gold coins decorated with special symbols, Hermetic Origin. What you can explain it, young man? (*)" Grinning cynical the old man flanking Roxis's pale chin. Forcing him to show how beautiful the red color of blood flowing in his pale face.

"Coincidence."

The pain is the only things Roxis know next. Then cries of pain and melancholy shout from Vayne. Daily's ritual for those who failed to get away from the noble warriors. Misfortune.

Vayne scream. Struggling to be free and stop the guards who were torture Roxis, embracing the man who was chained and took him away from this place. Regret in advance decision he took... to become a normal human. Back, back into himself that wasn't human, he as an artificial life created by that genius and granted his own petition.

But now he can do nothing. Just stared at the figure whose body is full of new and old wounds. Hoping he will survive, he didn't want to be alone anymore. They already had gone. They all... expect Roxis.

Although he can see someone precious lie helplessly on the floor. The only thing he can do is… crying in silent like a little child who broke their own precious toy. Like his true age—no more than ten years old.

"I expect any others answer from you next time, Alchemist that known for your wisdom. I believe you guys aren't stupid enough to swap lives for nothing than a beautiful fairy dust. Well then, until tomorrow, young masters."

"Vayne ... do not cry ..." in a voice so hoarse Roxis say. Gently wiped the tears that flowed from the beautiful blue crystals belong to Vayne. While Vayne could only sob and hug the body that now has no power whatsoever. There is only a soft voice that soothingly Roxis.

-.-

The silence returned clutching a small dark room. Raise with stiffing air the respiration of the two dwellers. The heat and sound of panic—heard so distant—is only apparent depiction that they can get. Markers that the time they have stars to thick.

"End of life from two garbage science," say cynical Roxis. Staring at the black with reddish shades sky behind the bars. He clearly understands what is happening. His thin fingers—that formerly used his tarot cards as weapon—played at strands of white hair.

"There's…another world behind this smoke plume world… a dream… and Pamela grinning with a cute manners…" His voice is so soft to play. Appreciate as the despair that has been play in the boy' soul. The boy who was rested his shoulder that will accompany the last remaining time. "My other self is there too… holding a young Sulpher in his hand."

"I can't find that dreams world Vayne, I can't…"

"Don't you find behind this bright red shades, Roxis?

"No… My dream has been crushed when I know that you arrested too… I want you to enjoy your life as a normal human," he said softly.

"Why?"

"Promise…"

"Promise? A promise when all of us still in Al-Revis? Which one?"

"I never said it… so… you never knew… anyway… it's good to know it was you that accompany me in my last time…"

"Roxis…"

"_Suki_."

No more responded heard. Leave only fabric of two different body colors. Mutual closed their eyes and enjoy the warms feeling that burned down. And let the carbon that plays on the air comply with both lungs.

At least there is unity on the last page of their story. The story isn't remembered by the ears of time. A story covered by a soft kiss and each other's hands rather knit.

And the word 'at least' in the end is sufficient. Because there was nothing else they can get in this world… no more…

Expect the dreams that are always apparent when they expect sand settled on their eyelid. The same dreams and the birth of the same promise only

-.-

The wind played softly on the outside words and free. Danced in the green grass with colorful ornaments are so beautiful. Due to the breadth of the sky decorated with white cotton.

Those two hands hold each other. Down the steps that ended with a group of people that wave at them. This long trip has ended. Now all that remains is eternal peace. Peace that will never expire.

Different world.

End of the world where we will rest.

World of dreams…

The world that created by last prayer.

The place where the power to grant wish is exist… with no desire to have it…

Any expectation isn't needed in a dream world…

"Meow. (You two are late.)"

"Sorry…"

"So… welcome to the world of death soul… Eden…"

-.-

"I want to life in the dream world."

"Me too, Vayne. Me too…"

-Fin-

(*)  
Gwarch-y-Rhibyn or Cyoraeth, another name of the Hag of the Mist.  
Believed to be the omen of bad luck on those who hear her voice and mortality in those whose names are on call. Appears when the fog gathered at a crossroads or Stream.

(*)  
"The color of the wild poppy and smell of calcinated sea salt."  
It features the Philosopher Stone, matter-of stone, powder or whatever-which can change the mineral be pure gold. I still hesitant to give the conclusion that Alchemist in the past have managed to create one, just one source of reference. Wikipedia isn't too obvious.  
Although I believe that the Alchemist was some annoying-already craze-same look in Newton's Law Boyle's Law. [Those who would not now, as Robert Boyle, Isaac Newton were also Alchemist. If you believe take some look in Wikipedia with the keyword "List of Alchemist."]

(*)  
Problem names you check validity call ya? That's because just Copy-Paste from sources -.- a-thrown.

And last;

Mind to Review.

Receive flame when error typing not flame contains rambling not clear that it's just blasphemy without meaning!

And please bear it,

My mother language isn't English plus… I just used this language in class that takes twice a week (and that just hearing nor writing or speaking or reading).  
Another point: It's my first time translate a story from another story.

IIII

III

II

I

V


End file.
